Literally Out Of This World
by crystal-mist
Summary: Summary- What happens when a beautiful alien from Neptune suddenly lands in Japan? Is he/she trying to take over the world or maybe he/she is incognito…And what if he/she suddenly falls in love with an Earthling…Read and find out. A Shun x Alice
1. Chapter 1

**Okay..This is my seventh story ever…YAY!.. I am up to seven stories finally.. Please Read and review and tell me your opinion. I presume that you guys have read the summary. If you haven't here it is.**

**Summary- ****What happens when a beautiful alien from Neptune suddenly lands in Japan? Is he/she trying to take over the world or maybe he/she is incognito…And what if he/she suddenly falls in love with an Earthling…Read and find out. A Shun x Alice.**

**LITERALLY OUT OF THIS WORLD**

**crystal-mist**

**Chapter 1**

**First Encounter**

Shun sat on the rooftop of his house, staring blankly at the starry night sky. He had always preferred being a loner and this was no different. The vast expanse of stars was breathtakingly beautiful.

Suddenly, he felt some sort of presence there with him. He looked to his right and there on the opposite rooftop stood a girl. A girl with pale skin and orange-red hair. The strangest thing was that her hair was shining and sparkling, like at least ten bottles of glitter had been emptied on her hair. It seemed unnatural, yet exceptionally beautiful. Her eyes were closed and it seemed like she was feeling the wind on her skin.

Shun couldn't even breathe for about a minute. She then seemed to sense something. She opened her eyes and looked straight at him. He felt his face grow hot and blush.

She still looked at him with a surprised look on her face. Her eyes were peculiar as well… Her eyes gleamed with hundreds of iridescent colors… A faint trace of pink crept on her pale face which only increased her beauty.

"Ni enthanu ivide cheyyunathu?" she asked Shun. Her voice was gentle and hypnotizing but Shun couldn't comprehend what she just said. Perhaps she was a foreigner.

"Uh….Excuse me?" he asked confused.

The girl blinked and tilted her head innocently. She then gave Shun an apologetic smile as she took her hair-band off her head and gently shook it. She then put it back on…

She looked at Shun's eyes once more.

"Uh…Sorry about that…I meant 'What are you doing here?" she explained.

"I live here." He answered, still dazed at the girl before him.

"Ah…I see, nice to meet you…My name is Alice…And you are…"

"Shun...I am Shun Kazami…"

"I am new here."

Shun just continued looking at her face. There was something strange about it. Her pale face and strange eyes. He was sure that there was no one, not even a foreigner with such a pale and pure white face…

"Are you a ghost or something?" he questioned still in the dazed state…

Her eyes widened in surprise and then in a second the whole atmosphere filled with crystal clear, wind-chime laughter.

Shun was so hypnotized by the sweet sound that he couldn't even respond. Alice's laughter was just so melodic. She then stopped abruptly.

"Sorry, I did not mean to laugh…" she apologized guiltily.

For the first time Shun thought about what he had asked her. He then started laughing as well… It was Alice's turn to be mesmerized.

"It was pretty silly of me…I don't know what came over me…" he said, still chuckling uncontrollably.

She smiled as well…

"But still, your hair…What happened? Did you empty glitter on yourself or what?"

"Hm….**Your** hair is just dull." She commented, pouting playfully.

"It is if compared to yours." He stated with a smile plastered on his face. "And your eyes. I don't believe any contact lenses have been made with those colors."

She didn't answer. "You see, both my parents are scientists." She stated, and it was perfectly true.

"Oh so they made it…It looks quite cool actually...But it is a bit strange…"

"I see…"

"So did you just move here?"

"Uh-huh."

"Which school are you going to?"

"Seiso Academy…Class 2-A I believe."

"Wow, you and I are in the same class?...Cool…. So you wanna join me to school tomorrow?"

"Sure that would be nice Shun…" she replied with a sweet smile.

"Meet me at the driveway at 8:00 then."

"Uhm... I don't mean to impose. But I do not have a time telling device."

"**A time telling device**? Which century do you belong to?.. .hm Anyway…I'll lend you my alarm clock, wait a sec Okay?"

He went in the house and soon came out with a little alarm clock and threw it to Alice, it then occurred to him that she would probably drop it. Not everyone had ninja instincts like him. But she caught it neatly and then smiled at him. "Thank you…See you tomorrow Shun…Good Night." And with that she went into her house.

Shun was enchanted by her presence. Even after she left he could still visualize her face clearly. Her shiny hair, strange eyes and snow-white skin all still stayed in his head as clear as day. Snow-white… Now that was a perfect description of her skin…

The next day Alice stood there in the drive-way. She looked like any other normal person. She had orange-hair and it did not glitter anymore and her eyes were a soft brown…Shun smiled at her as she waved.

"So this is the real you." He stated.

"Uh…You could say that…" she muttered, pink color mixing with her cheeks as she felt his gaze upon her.

Well glitter or no glitter she still looked radiant.

"Let's get going then." She nodded and they made their way to school. Alice looked at all the people around her and the building with more interest than a normal school-girl would.

"What's wrong Alice? You look like a four-year old who just found her favorite teddy-bear."

"Uh...I do?" she asked, her face a deep crimson. "You see, I was home schooled due to this…. Health condition. This is my first time in a school such as this."

"Okay, I get it."

The day went by like any average day. It was Alice's first day and yet almost all the guys in school had taken a liking to her childish, polite, gentle and happy-go-lucky nature. The first day and she had already turned down two offers to go on a date.

She met Runo, a cute blue-haired girl who was very nice.

At lunch she sat along with Runo, Julie. Dan, Joe and Shun. Yes, Shun was strangely enough a part of that friend circle, and Alice was glad because of that.

There was something about that boy with long black hair and dazzling golden eyes that appealed to her in a rather strange way. She could sense something about that boy, something different… She shook her head and muttered to herself.

"No way, don't be silly Alice. In what way is he different from the rest…? I see everyone equally. I am in no way partial to **him**…Maybe it is because he is the first human I met…I do NOT see him any differently from the rest….Or do I?"

**Me- Oooooooooh my first Sci-fi. Okay it is not completely Sci-fi' ish I only included that in the category because this story includes an alien, that's right Alice is an alien as I said in the summary****...**

**Anyways thanks for reading… Please review****...****I will totally appreciate it very much…I need encouragement; it is the only way I can get through my stories…But don't worry I vow never to leave a story unfinished. Please keep reading.**

**Until next time **

**SAYONARA**


	2. A

**Thanks to all those who reviewed. A great big thanks to you… And thankyou all those who added my story to their favourites. Also thanks to all those who took the time and effort to read.**

**[Real impt A/N: I am so sorry for not replying to all your reviews, for this story and all my others…You see, my exams are like piling up atop one another and I am allowed online for limited lengths of time only….SO well, I couldn't thank all of you for your wonderful support. Hope you all can forgive me….Please? Pretty please?]**

**Literally Out Of This World**

**crystal-mist**

**Chapter 2**

**Alice's Reality**

Alice found everything fascinating. And she got along really well with Runo, Julie and the rest. Well speaking frankly she got along with everyone she met. She also got a part time job to clean up Shun's enormous house. His grandfather had taken a liking to her and now show worked as a maid. Well no uniform of course.

Time slowly passed by. Alice was strange…She was so different from everyone….At times she acted like she belonged to a different world. Shun was the only one who noticed this queerness in her behavior.

Alice was standing on the rooftop of her house again that night. She looked up at the sky and reached for the sky with her pale-white fingertips.

"Please, let everything be alright …I hope you are okay there Mom, Dad…Why did I have to flee?" she addressed the starry night sky.

She then took a deep breathe.

"What? Is something wrong?" she almost jumped out of her skin as she saw Shun there.

She couldn't answer.

"Playing with glitter again?" he questioned as he realized that she wasn't going to answer the previous question.

"Ah…well…" she didn't know what to answer.

"So you did the project."

"Uh-huh…"

"Miss perfect aren't you? Well I have to get going now."

"Uh- Well okay then…"

Shun left and Alice couldn't help but notice that her heart was beating faster. "What in Neptune is happening to me?" she then shook her head to dismiss the idea.

She delicately brought her hand to the crook of her neck, right between her collarbones. Her fingers grazed over a cold, green stone embedded deeply in her skin... She closed her eyes and felt it's pulse.

A wave of memories flashed before her eyes.

The sound of her crying mother …The apologetic face of her father…The sight of a shining stone on the table beside her bed… The pain of upcoming death…And then pain, bone-crushing pain…Swirling colours…Scared screams escaping the lips of her dear Mother…And then clear vision once more.

She remembered how she woke up from her death-bed and found herself alive and healthy once more. Her parents had embedded one of their inventions in her neck.

Ever since that day she had that clear, green stone there in her skin.

If only her parents had known that the stone would not only give her life but would bring her immense pain, danger and endless suffering.

Right now she was fleeing from a group of people who called themselves the "Apocalypse Knights."

People who were after her and who desired to misuse the powers of the crystal in her body.

Yes, it had granted her strange powers…**morphing*** being one of them. And they could well and truly use those powers to terrorize and then to rule over the whole of Neptune and maybe even the Earth.

"This wretched stone." She said remorsefully as she clutched the collar of her dress.

Killing herself also wasn't an option…Because if The Apocalypse Knights were ever to find her body then they could misuse the stone to unimaginable extents.

A single tear rolled down from her luminous eyes and flowed down her snow-white skin.

For now she just had to live on…Somehow, and maybe someday she might be able to live like a normal Neptunian and not have to be in hiding.

After about a month Alice was well accustomed to life on Earth. And although she didn't want to admit it she was quite enjoying it. She found it amusing when Dan and Runo got into fights every now and again. She also like hanging out with Shun. He was king and very nice.

When she worked part-time he would help her a little here and there even if she refused his help.

Slowly but surely she found herself liking Shun more and more. She was also more self-conscious in his presence. At first she just brushed away this small feeling. But little by little it was becoming harder to ignore or to hide it. She loved it when he smiled at her. And her heart would fill with a strange happiness when he called her name. She would also blush uncontrollably whenever their hands touched accidentally.

Even if she was from Neptune, she was still a female-species and she found this male Earthling quite appealing.

"_No way…What am I thinking? I…I am practically in hiding. I can't…have a 'crush' like the Earthlings put it….I just can't…It is pointless.__.__." _She thought to herself_. "I can't help it…Shun is just so perfect in every possible. He is always kind to me and he looks very nice…I believe he looks 'cute'…Uh…Admiring from afar can't hurt though can it?"_She thought to herself, blushing uncontrollably at the last part_…"No way did I just think that?" _She shook her head vigorously, immediately dismissing her ridiculous idea.

Simultaneously Shun was having somewhat the same train of thought.

He had noticed the change in his behavior since Alice showed up…He was less cold and very welcoming to her…_No way…I DO NOT have a crush on Alice._ He concluded with finality.

Two more days passed…

Alice and Shun got paired up on an assignment and they had to get it done together.

"Meet me at my house tonight okay Alice?"

She nodded. That night she met Shun and they spread the books on the huge oak table in the hall.

They worked for a long time until Alice let out a big yawn. Shun laughed a little.

"Look like you are tired."

"Well, I guess." She replied smiling sheepishly.

"Well then maybe you should be heading home…"

"Yes I think that you are right…" she said gathering her books. Shun also helped her…She didn't know what happened, perhaps she tripped. The books in her hand hit the ground with a thud.

The next thing she knew she was awake and was looking up at an unfamiliar ceiling. She sat up and noticed the covers of an unfamiliar bed. And there on a couch in the corner she saw the sleeping figure of Shun.

"What happened?" she questioned herself gently rubbing her head…

Shun stirred a little in his sleep but didn't wake up.

Lazily, she looked out of the window at the warm glow of the rising sun.

It was then that something caught her attention. A silver orb was floating in the air just outside the window…

Her eyes widened and she fumbled out of the bed and hurriedly opened the window.

The orb floated onto her hand. She took it and gently yet frantically opened it. A hologram appeared. A young man with glittering blonde hair and shimmering blue eyes stood in the hologram...

"Dear Alice…

Everything here is okay…more or less. But I have an urgent message to deliver to you …Alice, I am afraid your whereabouts have been detected. It is only a matter of time before the Apocalypse Knights come for you…Please get out of India as fast as you can."

Alice smiled at the man weakly.

"Actually William, I am not in India."

"What do you mean?" questioned the hologram.

"Minor miscalculation….I ended up in- no I had better not say it, for security sake…Just know that I am safe and that I am not anywhere near India as originally planned."

"Yes, very wise of you…I am glad that you are alright…Your parents are still in hiding but they are fine. Take care all right?"

"Right…"

"Keep the orb with you…You might need it, although I will not be communicating with you too often…You know security-sake."

"Alright then…I will do my best."

And with that the hologram retarded back into the orb. Alice sighed, just then Shun stirred a bit more in his sleep. Then his eyes fluttered open.

Alice smiled at him.

"What happened yesterday?" she questioned as she watched him stretch himself, still yawning.

"You fainted…I didn't know what to do…So gramps suggested that it was better to let you stay for the night."

"I see….I am so sorry for causing trouble."

"It's alright…You had better get ready for school if you feel fine."

"Uhm- Yes, I will get going now." She bowed a little before exiting the room.

"Idiot, now why did she have to do that?" sighed Shun as he headed to take a bath.

The whole day Alice couldn't help but think back to what William had told her…

_What a bit of luck that I landed in Japan by accident._ She thought as she leant back in her chair.

Things here on out were going to be complicated and she was well aware of that fact…

**Me- Okay you guys I hope you like this fanfiction. The idea to make Alice a fleeing alien just popped into my head at random…I wonder if it really is a good idea…Anyways I will undoubtedly continue this story no matter what. **

**William- Arisu does not own Bakugan Battle Brawlers or any of it's characters. Unfortunately she owns ME because she created me.**

**Me- Hey, what do you mean unfortunately?...Anyways never mind. Please read on and Please please pretty please review…**

**Thankyou.**

***morphing- It shall be explained later in this fiction…All those who have watched the anime 'Black Cat' will have a pretty good idea I think…Well this is similar to Eve's ability…Those of you who did not understand what I just said don't worry, I will explain it properly in the following chapters.**


	3. BATTLE

**Uhm..I really have to say something important.**

**IMPT A/N:**

**Recently I received a message asking me if I copied this idea from another story. That story apparently has a similar title and it features Neptune as well, just like mine . I am not too sure of the plot…But I have to tell all of you that I DID NOT steal this idea… This popped into my mind at random…I swear.**

**I do see that it as a very weird co-incidence that someone had a similar idea and even used the same planet as me.**

**Okay let's just use logic here. If I did steal this story then don't you think that I would be smart enough to at least change the planet!**

**SO I hope you believe me.**

**And to the author of that particular story- I promise you I didn't even read your story honest… And also I have to say that I understand how you feel. I mean it must feel awful to think that someone stole your idea and are getting the credit for it. I appreciate you having asked me so nicely IF I did and not claiming that I had stolen it FOR SURE… **

**Literally, Out Of This World**

**crystal-mist**

**CHAPTER-3**

**Discovered**

A year passed since Alice landed in Japan. Over the course of time, she really got close with the people living there, especially her neighbor Shun. Things were extremely peaceful and she was starting to wonder whether it was the calm before the storm…And she was right.

Somewhere in the orbit of Mercury there was a camouflaged spaceship. It belonged to the Apocalypse Knights.

"The girl with the **Eutonia*** crystal has been spotted in quadrant 4032 of the Earth's land." reported a lady, in front of a big computer screen.

"She appears to be mingling with some of the native species of Earth with no problem." said another.

"She seems to be concealing her powers and true appearance."

"I see…But you have to admit she was very good in concealing herself…She mislead us and caused us to sweep a clean search through all the quadrants of all planets in this solar-system…But she can no longer hide. We will take her back at all costs…. Dispatch the Attack Robot mark 700." ordered the general of the ship.

"But sir…That prototype wasn't tested yet…"

"Well, then it will be….Now." said the general in a sinister tone.

His assistant was a bit taken aback but followed orders. She typed commands on the keyboard and made the required arrangements.

Unaware of all this Alice sat on the grass in school, talking to her new found friends.

Shun, on the other hand couldn't help but gaze in Alice's direction every few minutes or so. He started noticing that he was getting a bit addicted to watching Alice and her strange behavior. Her smile was something that lighted up his heart and every moment he spent with her was priceless.

_Wait a second…What if Runo is right? Could I really have a crush on Alice?_ He thought alarmed. But the more he thought about it, the more he got accustomed to that idea and the more he started to accept the fact.

Presently he took a deep breathe. _That's right…I really do have a crush on her. Geez, I wonder what she'll think._

He turned to Alice and she picked that exact moment to look at him as well. Their eyes met and a smile lit their faces.

That night Alice was in Shun's house, maid duty. Well, she had to get paid. She put the library back in order and dusted all the books.

"I will get going now." She informed as she bowed and flashed a smile at Shun and his grandfather before going on her way.

As she went out of the house the crystal on her neck released a strange but strong energy pulse. Her eyes widened as she felt it. She looked up at the sky and saw a strange blaze of green light right near the Canus minor constellation.

In the moonlight, her hair and eyes were all glittery again.

"No…" she whispered. She clenched her fist and ran towards the park. Her glittering hair sparkled in the darkness. She sat down under the slide in the park.

"I wonder….Just how long I have before they find me?" Her spaceship had encountered some problem so running was no longer an option.

She sensed something behind her. With her eyes she spotted a massive robot made with shiny black metal. It had a red light sparkling where its eyes should be.

It bleeped and Alice's life force was detected by the bionic robot.

"Hiding is NOT an option I can afford at the moment.." And as she said this her eyes glinted an azure blue. She stood up from her hiding place and walked towards the robot. She had a strange look on her face.

"You are going down."

As she neared the robot, their size difference was that of a gorilla and a kitten…But her eyes were unfazed.

"Exterminate." The robot mechanically said.

"Oh we'll see who exterminates who." And with this Alice raised her arm. It had turned into a huge blade.

Her hand was transformed into a razor-sharp sword-like thing, thus was the power of MORPHING.

She was able to transform any part of her body into the weapon of her choice.

She charged towards the robot with her weapon. A fearsome battle raged on. In the end the robot was reduced into nothing but scrap metal. Alice was injured a little in the process but none that affected her majorly.

"Now, they know where I am…This is bad, and I am unable to contact William as well…What will I do? They will keep sending more and more of these robots here." She wiped the blood that escaped her mouth. And with that she continued on her way.

"What happened? Don't tell me the attack-bot700 failed." shouted the general.

"I am sorry sir…But apparently it has…The girl, she was able to use her Morphing ability flawlessly this time. This will cause us a lot of trouble."

"You think I do not know that Deputy?" he roared to his assistant.

"Perhaps we should send more…." She suggested a bit timidly.

"Oh we will send more alright... A lot more…You will not escape HY990, Alice Gehabich." He brushed his blonde hair out of his face…He gazed at the screen that flashed Alice's battle with the attack robot.

"Uhm.. Masquerade sir…The preparations for the 12 robots are underway." informed an officer, with a salute.

"Good, let no delay come in the provisions."

"Yes sir."

The next day at school Alice was so fidgety. She was extremely jumpy and unnaturally silent. Everyone was worried about her. Shun watched Alice, who was nonchalantly staring at her food. He approached her.

"Is everything alright?" he questioned.

"More or less." she replied stirring the rice with her spoon.

"I am not convinced." He stated sitting down on a chair across from her.

She sighed. "I should have figured that you wouldn't believe….Don't worry though Shun…Everything is fine."

"Is that so?"

"Yes." She then flashed a smile at him and he couldn't help but return it.

He lay his head on his arm and stared at her.

"I wonder why…you are so…different from all the others."

She looked alarmed but he smiled and added. "Not that it is a bad thing…I just wonder...That's all...But I kind of like that strangeness about you."

And immediately a trace of pink crept on her cheeks and she blushed.

But she could feel the crystal in her neck pulse painfully…

_Something is just not right_. She thought as she gazed up at the sky.

"I…I have to go now Shun." She said before running as fast as she could to the girls locker-room.

She opened her locker, took out bag and searched it thoroughly. She took out the silver orb that she found that day, the one that contained William's message. She fumbled with it a little and then something shaped like a triangle popped out,

She looked at it and a smile appeared on her face.

"Perfect." She muttered as she pocketed both the triangle and the orb.

**Oooooooooh Just what is that triangle I wonder…DO you wonder as well? Read the next chapter to find out.**

**Another chapter done Yay!**

**Hope you guys liked it….Please do tell me what you think.**

**Also tell me if this sci-fi is okay and if it s pathetic…Okay?**

**You know I just thought that I would try writing something of a different style for a change.**

**Well anyways..Please R&R.**

**REVIEW please.**

**And I do not own Bakugan Battle Brawlers.**


	4. Battles And Farewells

**L****i****terally, Out Of This World**

**crystal-mist**

**Chapter 4**

**Battles and Farewells**

Later that evening Alice finished all the work she had in Shun's house and then left. She looked up at the sky once more. "I see, they thought it best to set attacks at night." she said to no one in particular...

She decided to head towards the river that day….Something just didn't feel right. Numerous bushes surrounded the little clearing she was in. She pushed a strand of her glittering hair out of her face.

She didn't have to wait for long because almost immediately ominous red lights lit up from amidst the bushes.

A dozen robots charged at her all at the same time. She was taken aback by the overwhelming number.

"I am in for a long night." She thought as she turned both her hand into swords. She had trained to fight two-sword style.

A devastating battle raged on.

Meanwhile back in Shun's house, Shun was on his way to the library when he saw something lying on the floor. He stooped down and looked curiously at the silver orb. He turned it over and over in his hand.

He couldn't figure out what it was. On the ball there were some weird writings.

"I wonder if this belongs to Alice…But what is this thing?" He decided to go and ask her what it was.

"Hm, I wonder if she'll get the wrong idea…Me going to her house in the night and all…Ah no way." He decided to pay her a visit.

Back in the park Alice was having a hard time. She had never had to push her body and morphing power so far before. She was getting more exhausted by the minute. She was also heavily injured. But she managed to keep up her struggle. She had defeated some of the robots, but fighting 12 highly specialized robots is not child's play.

She spotted a small thing floating in the air.

"The camera." She muttered. She smiled a little and kissed the little triangle before implanting it into the body of the little floating camera.

"Now go back, go back to where you came from." She commanded

It went on its way like Alice controlled it. She then resumed the battle.

In the end she had only one left. Her morphing power was slowly deteriorating and now she could only transform one of her hands into swords.

She had blood running out of her mouth and down her forehead and into one of her eyes, but she pushed on.

With the last bit of energy she could muster she slashed her hand out at the hideous contraption and it was reduced to scrap. Bits and pieces of metal flew in the air…Each little piece sparkling like diamonds in the moonlight. Alice was still in her battle stance when she heard a sound form amongst the bushes. She turned around expecting another robot. But instead, her eyes met devastated golden orbs.

Shun had gone to Alice's house and knocked on the door, but there was no answer. He rang the door bell yet no response. He tried turning the handle, but it had no effect either.

"Where could she have gone at this late hour?"

He was on his way back when he noticed a strange set of sparks coming from where the river was.

"What is that? Fire?" Without a second's thought he started running towards it with the orb still in his hands.

Within no time he reached a little clearing.

His eyes widened as they fell upon the scene.

It was Alice….She stood in one of those stances mostly seen in samurai-movies. Her hand was turned into a massive sword. Her eyes and hair were still sparkling. She had just reduced a humongous robot to shreds….She also had blood on her face…

Shun was taken aback. _What is happening?_ He thought puzzled...

Unknowingly he stepped on a twig. Alice immediately turned in his direction. Their eyes met and an endless, awkward silence stretched on.

The silver orb dropped from Shun's hand and it opened and a hologram came out of it.

""Dear Alice…

Everything here is okay…more or less. But I have an urgent message to deliver to you …Alice, I am afraid your whereabouts have been detected. It is only a matter of time before the Apocalypse Knights come for you…Please get out of India as fast as you can."

The sound of the orb and it's message only made the atmosphere more uncomfortable as they continued staring at one another.

To Alice this was the last thing she wanted. Her whereabouts discovered, her transportation and communication link broken and now discovered by the very Earthling she did NOT want to reveal her secret to at any cost.

Shun knew that he could have phrased a question in a much more delicate way, but at that time the only thing he could ask was.

"Alice….who…what are you?"

Alice's glittering eyes widened in horror as she heard the question. Her knees –already weak from the battle- were wobbling and gave away underneath her weight.

She sank to the ground.

"I…I can explain." She mumbled looking at the ground and training her expression to a nonchalant one.

Shun was still standing and listened fascinated at everything Alice related to him.

It took a while for Shun to digest the new information. **Alice was an alien from Neptune**. And she was running away from people who were trying to get her.

Shun sat down beside her as well.

"But, what proof do I have of this crazy story though?" he questioned her.

"There is none….Just please, don't tell anyone….I can't have everyone know this….Please Shun."

Shun had to admit, in spite of everything. In spite of every single freaky thing, she still looked beautiful.

"Fine, I won't tell anyone…"

"Thank you…I will be leaving soon anyways…." She said looking at the sky.

Shun felt his heart go cold as he heard her say that she was leaving. "No don't leave." He blurted out before he could stop himself.

Alice turned to Shun in surprise…. "What…What did you just say?"

Shun broke eyes contact as a trace of pink appeared on his cheek. He took a deep breathe and continued.

"Don't leave. Please don't. I swear I will not tell this to anyone….I will keep it a secret and if you are unable to believe my word then…..you can erase my memory or something...I don't mind. Just don't leave me….I mean us."

Pure amazement appeared on Alice face. Then a little smile appeared.

"I am afraid things don't work out like in the movies…We Neptunians are incapable of memory renewal or modification of any kind."

Shun was still staring at her.

"Besides, I am not leaving because I do not trust you…Now that they know which planet I am on they will be able to find me faster and that means I must hide the best I can."

Shun nodded at that.

"Well, I guess that makes sense." He said sighing deeply.

"What's wrong?"

"Ah nothing…Let's get going then." He handed her the orb. "I believe this is yours."

"Thanks." She said taking it. "I…I am really glad I could meet you…. ALL of you… And that I could spend one year in peace… Thank you…That year was the happiest and most wonderful year of my entire life." She said with a smile.

"You were really happy?"

"Yes, of course."

Shun watched wordlessly as Alice unlocked the door of her house…Was he going to loose her?…

Sure, he had only known her for a year but it was like he had known her his entire life.

"Good Bye….Take care." She said disappearing into the house. He did not notice the single tear that rolled down her cheeks as she said this.

He stood there on the side-walk. His hair hid the expression of pain on his face. His fist was clenched against his chest.

"Alice, I love you." He muttered, knowing that this confession wasn't going to change a thing…In the morning she would be gone and he would probably never see her again.

Alice was in her house. She hadn't turned the light on yet and the room was in darkness. She had her back pressed on the door. Her hand was positioned on her rapidly beating heart. Her hair also hid her expression; the only thing that was visible was the tears on her cheeks. Her hands were shaking, not from the cold because on Neptune it was always cold.

"Shun, I love you." She whispered into the darkness, giving into her unrequited feelings. "I love you."

***Tears roll down my cheek.***

**The last bit is so emotional. At least I tried to make it seem that way….**

**I wonder if I am the only one who thinks so….**

**Anyways thanks for reading you guys..**

**Please review.**

**Plus- I know I promised to tell you what the triangle does this chapter, but with all this written, I decided to include it in the next chapter and not make this one longer.**

**Hope that's okay with you.**

**Anyways bye for now.**

**And do review...Tell me if this plot is okay.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for not replying to your review guys…Sorry about that, I barely have enough time to write these stories….**

**Anyways I always read your reviews and it makes me feel real warm inside to know so many of you read my stories...**

**Anyways Enjoy.**

**L****i****teral****l****y, Out Of This World**

**crystal-mist **

**Chapter 5**

**Journey**

Alice was done packing. She had only a single backpack. She looked out of the window and at the beautiful garden one last time.

"Goodbye Japan." She whispered to the morning breeze.

She made her way to the airport; she sat in the waiting room. It was then that her attention was drawn to a boy with long-black hair.

Her eyes widened as she recognized the person. He secured the backpack he had and smiled at her.

"So where are we off to?"

"We?" she questioned in surprise.

"Yes we, as in you and I." he answered.

"But you can't-"

"Listen, you don't know the ways of Earth and besides if you don't let me come I'll tell your secret." He informed her grinning widely.

"Shun, that is blackmail." She said pouting.

"I don't care what it is called. I won't let you travel alone. And I even have Gramp's permission for this trip."

"But it will be dangerous." It flattered her that Shun would do all this for her. Yet that was a poor excuse. She was dangerous to be around, and she didn't want him to suffer on her account.

"Let me come…" he urged.

She looked directly into his eyes and she could see the sheer determination in them.

"Fine then...Come with me, but when The Apocalypse Knights show up you are to hide and stay out of the way. Do you understand?"

"Yes… So where are we going to?"

"France." She answered looking at the piece of paper in her hand.

Shun gazed at her. He was glad that he thought of following her. He really cared for her and he wasn't willing to lose her.

Meanwhile, in the orbit of Mercury the ship floated about.

"Masquerade sir, the camera is back." reported Lidia, the assistant.

"Good…Plug it in." he ordered with a satisfied grin.

Lidia saluted and plugged the wire in. The computer screen immediately turned a bright shade of red. An alarm was triggered.

"RED ALERT, RED ALERT!" it announced over and over again as sirens buzzed.

The triangle in the camera implanted by Alice had inflated and released hundreds of little nano-machines that slowly degraded the computer systems. All the information was erased, including the co-ordinates of exactly where Alice was staying.

Masquerade and his entire crew were forced to evacuate the ship and leave it behind.

"Alice Gehahbich, you proved to be craftier than I assumed…. Lidia, you cannot afford to be this careless again….I will overlook it this once, one more wrong move and immediate dismissal will be the consequence…DO you understand?" he barked.

"Yes sir, understood." She said as she saluted him. She typed in some orders into the escape pod they were currently in.

"Escape pod velocity set for maximum. Estimated time to enter Earth's orbit is10 days, engines-optimum condition. NO cause for worry at the moment." she reported.

"10 days is far too long…." He warned before retiring to his room.

In Earth Alice and Shun had just arrived in France…

"This is one of the last places they'll decide to look for me." She told him…She bought some clothes and a little wig of short-brown hair.

"What's that for?" asked the topaz-eyed boy, looking at it curiously.

"I need a disguise." She answered, putting the wig on. She now had straight light brown hair that barely touched her shoulders and a neat little fringe right above her chocolate eyes.

It was like she was transformed into another person altogether.

"So, how do I look?" she asked, twirling a little as she voiced her question.

"Beautiful as always." answered Shun as a small smile tugged his lips apart.

She blushed lightly. "Whatever." walking away to hide her blush.

They continued walking and they arranged a hotel room, well two rooms.

They went to buy all the groceries.

"And you shouldn't call me Alice either…Call me Kyla." She told him as they were in the super-market.

"Why Kyla though?"

"That was the name of my best friend on Neptune." She replied, her face turning into a serious one.

"It must be hard for you to stay away from the ones you love like this."

"You don't know the half of it." She replied, bringing her hand to the Eutonia crystal on her neck.

"I am sorry…."

"NO, it's okay….But I must admit, your company is comforting." She stated without thinking.

He smiled warmly at her… "So, I guess **we** have a long journey ahead of **us**."

'_Us'…'we'….I feel so strange when he refers to 'us'…..And why is my heart beating so frantically? Why is it that he has this effect on me? I wonder, does his chest feel all constricted and confused when he is with me? Do I have the same effect on him? And why is he willing to travel along with me?_

"I guess." She replied looking at the sky and then at Shun's face.

There was something about this Earthling that fascinated her and she wasn't sure why.

It was summer holidays and they decided to go sight-seeing.

They visited the Eiffel tower and a lot of other places; they took pictures and had a memorable experience.

Shun's heart was beating hard. He felt like taking her hand and leading her into the 'tunnel-of-love' ride that was in the amusement park they were in. But he did not want to appear too direct. What if she felt uncomfortable? What if she didn't like it?

Oddly enough, as they passed the ride one of the girls who stood there for administrative purposes noticed Shun looking at the tunnel and then at Alice. A small grin appeared on her face as she walked up to then.

"Hello….Please try our newest attraction. Our 'tunnel-of-love'…The both of you look like a happy couple."

"Uh….but we….are not like that…I mean." Alice's face was just a couple of shades lighter than the red top she was wearing.

"Oh come one now don't be shy."

And with that the girl led them both into the ride and seated them in the boat.

"Now, please enjoy." She said in a sugary voice.

As the ride started, an uncomfortable silence stretched on endlessly. Shun could see nothing in the darkness, apart from the shining green crystal on Alice's neck…

Alice could see absolutely nothing….Her mind was confused yet happy at the same time…She sighed.

Shun saw an opening to start a conversation and took it. "What's wrong? Did you want to go on the ride with someone else?" he teased, but then regretted it. What if she had someone in Neptune whom she cared for? What if she was in love with someone back there?

"Actually not really…"

Shun smiled as he heard her answer. He wondered what would happen if he confessed to her then and there.

"Alice I…." he then stopped midsentence.

"You what?" she urged, wanting to know what he was going to say.

"I…I…" just as he was going to say something numerous hearts lit up in the surroundings. They were beautiful. They glimmered and shimmered like a thousand diamonds.

"Magnificent." The both of them muttered at exactly the same second. They then looked at each other and smiled and then the smile soon turned into laughter.

After about ten seconds of admiring the hearts and various other things on the lake-tunnel Shun turned to look at Alice.

Her eyes were shining, just like on the night he had first seen her. The lights had the same effect moonlight had on her.

Alice caught Shun staring at her, but instead of saying anything she stared back into his deep-topaz eyes.

They were oblivious to everything else around them.

Shun unconsciously brought his hand to her face and then gently tugged the brown-wig off her hair.

Luminous strands of her hair fell from the knot it was tied up in and framed her face like an exquisite portrait. Her hair gently blew in the breeze, glittering like the brightest jewel in the world.

Her eyes were still locked in his as he slowly set the wig aside and brushed a strand of her lustrous hair out of her eyes and behind her ear…Alice didn't stop him, instead she took hold of his free hand and interlaced fingers and clutched his shoulder with her other.

All this happened as if it were a dream…They were lost from reality and the truth.

After about a minute or so, it was Shun who first regained his senses.

_Oh Lord what was I doing? _He thought to himself as his eyes widened. It was only then that Alice realized that this wasn't a dream.

It was becoming hard for her to distinguish between fantasy and reality because she had been having many dreams that only stressed on her love for Shun and she had thought this as one of them.

They parted immediately and each looked in a different direction. The atmosphere was extremely awkward.

Alice put her wig back on and straightened her hair.

Shun just looked at the tunnel designs distractedly.

After they got out of the tunnel, they made their way to the hotel rooms without uttering a single word to one another.

That scene was very awkward indeed.

**So how was this chapter?**

**I hope you like it…I just felt like it was about time for a little romance to brew between the two.**

**This was fast….****.**

**I seem to be cured from the strange writer's block I mentioned earlier, because these words flowed out of me like it was part of my very blood.**

**Hurray!**

**Anyways guys wish me luck for the upcoming chapters Kay?**

**REVIEW please… **

**Thanks.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, this chapter is the one which almost all the bonding between Shun and Alice as characters of this fanfiction takes place.**

**A chapter dedicated to their love and the difficulties Alice has in accepting them.**

**Literally Out Of This World **

**crystal-mist**

**Chapter 6**

Ever since the incident in the "Tunnel of love" Shun felt like Alice was trying to avoid him. And he was right as well. Alice was perplexed by the fact that she got lost in the moment and didn't think of anything else than the trivial feelings in her heart about Shun. It didn't take her long to realize that those feeling weren't trivial either. They were extremely dangerous.

_Alice, you are going to put everything, your life, his and that of every Neptunian in jeopardy if you surrender to your feelings now__._She told herself repeatedly.

The Apocalypse Knights were off her back for the moment but she knew that the battle was far from over.

She soon started to feel an uncomfortable pulse emitting from her Eutonia crystal.

She looked at Shun who was presently carrying a bag of groceries. He caught her stare and looked back at her quizzically. She shook her head from side to side, indicating that everything was alright. But Shun could sense something,

That night Shun stayed watch and confirmed his suspicion. He caught Alice sneaking out of the hotel.

He quietly and skillfully followed her. For the first time all his ninja training had paid off.

He heard a variety of beeping noises coming for the clearing where Alice was heading and there he saw a massive hoard of robots.

_She can't seriously be considering fighting ALL those huge monstrosities._ He thought to himself.

He watched in amazement as Alice fought them off with her hand, now turned into a sword.

He saw a robot sneaking up at her from behind. There was no way that she could spot it in time. Shun took a piece of wood that was lying around and charged at the robot with it.

Alice was taken aback. She hadn't thought that Shun would have followed her, let alone interfere in the fight. He fought skillfully with the weapon he had. Alice was too busy fighting off some other robots to be able to help Shun. Soon, Shun was fending off about six robots at the same time.

The fight was long and arduous but at long last Shun and Alice emerged victorious.

Shun was injured, he had broken a few bones in the very least. After the robots were defeated, the wooden block fell from his hand and Shun sank to the ground, exhausted with the struggle.

Alice walked over to him.

"What were you thinking? You could have got killed! What kind of stunt were you trying to pull?" she half-shouted at him.

Shun just smiled at her in spite of his condition. "I am sorry if I got in your way."

"You idiot…What were you thinking?" she shouted, kneeling down beside him. "Your body was not made for those adverse situations…" her voice was cracking by this point. "You….you could so easily have died…And it would have been entirely my fault." Now there were tears in her sparkling eyes. "You promised me that you wouldn't interfere with my fights...you promised."

"I am sorry." He whispered as he put his arms around her and pulled her close in, spite of the pain moving inside him.

Her eyes widened as the tears only started falling faster. "You idiot!...Why-?"

He put a finger to her lips to stop her from proceeding any further.

"I love you Alice and I just couldn't let you fight all alone like that…Not when there was something I could do to help.

Her eyes widened even more as she heard his confession. "But I….I am a bio-weapon from Neptune."

"I know that, but even that cannot pose a threat to the undying love I feel towards you."

"But Shun I….I….can't….You…you will be in danger if you get involved with me….and I cannot allow that… I don't want you to get hurt….I…I" she couldn't find any more words to express her feelings.

Shun brought his face close to Alice's. "Alice, you think too much. For once, why don't you let your heart do the talking?"

As much as she wanted to, she shook her head from side to side. "I do not have that kind of leisure."

For once Shun's face lost it's smile and was determined… "And why can't you? Why can't you just let yourself be free?"

"Because once I taste that freedom, I might…. I might loose sight of the bigger picture. I might want…I might want to be free of my destiny." She said looking at the sky… "As much as I want to, I cannot."

"That's absurd Alice; after all you still a person with real emotions and feelings... You are not a robot. Please, let your heart lead you, even if just for this once."

Her eyes met Shun's, a little doubt clouded her them.

"What exactly do you want from me Shun?"

"Alice, I love you…" he said as his eyes were locked in hers. He didn't care about his broken bones or hurting body parts, for now Alice's heart was hurting more than he was... "And for once, I want to hear what your heart says…"

She slowly closed her eyes and focused on her rapid heartbeat and the fluttering feeling in her chest.

"I love you Shun." she whispered in a voice that was barely audible. She clutched at his chest. "I was just too scared to admit it." She said, fresh tears forming in her eyes.

He smiled slightly at her as he held her close in a warm hug. It hurt him physically, though mentally he was happier than ever.

In about a second or two he pulled away from her and slowly started closing the distance between their lips. He stopped right in front of her lips. He knew that he had no right to force something like this on Alice, so he waited. It was like eternity for him.

He didn't have to wait for long because Alice had decided to let her heart decide for her that day.

She gently closed the gap and they were kissing under the moonlight.

An Earthling and Neptunian, who loved each other kissed while in one another's embrace...

They broke apart after half a minute or so…

Alice laid her head on his chest as more tears rolled down her cheek, this time they were tears of contentment. She had never thought that she would be this happy her entire life.

"I love you Shun." she muttered, more to herself than to him.

"I love you too Alice." answered Shun, gently stroking the strands of hair on her forehead.

Shun was then hospitalized for about a week or so because of his injuries Alice kept nagging him about what he did.

However, the memory of that night brought a silent smile to both their lips and a blush on their cheeks.

**So how was it?**

**I hope you enjoyed it and that it reached up to your expectations.**

**Give me feedback okay..**

**Yes, yes I know I need to work on my battle definitions and this battle was a bit pitiful.**

**Well, my helplessness in describing battle scenes is one of the reasons I write mostly romance stories.**

**Oh who am I kidding? ALL my stories are romance genre.**

**Anyways see ya soon with the next chapter..**

**Please check out my new Alice x Shun fanfiction called 'Change, For Better Or For Worse.'**

**AH I know this is shameless advertising but please do check it out and DO remember to READ & REVIEW.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, so here is the next chapter you guys… I am sure that you have figured out that I do not own bakugan by now. I mean isn't it obvious?**

**Literally Out Of This World**

**crystal-mist**

**Chapter 7**

**Captured**

Shun was finally out of the hospital and they changed locations to Canada. He couldn't help but feel that Alice was trying to distance herself from him. Although she did not show it, he could sense the uneasiness she felt whenever they were together.

One day, when Shun and Alice were on one of their sight-seeing trips.

"Shun, you have no idea what you are getting yourself into…" she stated, completely out of the blue.

"Alice…."

"Things are serious…This is not child's play and now you are involved in this mess...How could I have allowed this to happen?" she said as tears of helplessness rolled down her cheeks.

"Alice…I am so sorry that I am causing you so much pain…" he said, taking her into his arms.

Masquerade was watching everything from the Earth's stratosphere… "Hm...Looks like our little target has fallen in love….How touching. These feeble sentiments shall lead to her downfall.

He typed in some orders, sneering all the while.

Alice walked aimlessly with Shun by her side… He was concerned…this girl, she was going through so much…How much more pain would she be made to endure?

That night Shun went out to get some groceries, but never returned. Alice was not aware of this until the morning when she went knocking at his door. There was no answer.

She went up to the reception. The assistant said "The young man in the room left last night. He packed up and gave his share of the money before leaving as well."

Alice's eyes widened, she went for a walk in the park. "Maybe, he deserted me…Well then, he will be safe in the least." She thought to herself as she welcomed the coolness of the breeze that grazed her skin.

"_Alice, I love you." _

"_Let your heart do the talking even if just for this once." _

"_I love you more than words can tell."_

These words rang in her mind. "Just forget about him darn it. He has left and that is for his own good."

But then her eyes shot open as sudden realization dawned upon her.

"Shun would never desert me. He would never betray me, not after everything he said. If he felt uneasy then he would tell me and not just vanish like that…No...It can't be." Her eyes widened. She ran as fast as her legs would take her. The fringe from her wig kept getting in her eyes but she did not care.

She reached the reception in no time.

"Ah young miss." The receptionist greeted. "Here is something for you…A blonde came here asking me to give it to you….I hope this is not a bomb though." He said in an effort to joke.

Alice snatched the silver orb from the hand of the receptionist and raced into her room.

She turned it around in her hand until it popped open.

"Alice Gehabich.." a hologram came out. "This is Masquerade of the Apocalypse Knights speaking... I wish to make some negotiations with you instead of all these meaningless fights." Her hands were trembling as she braced herself for what was coming. "You see this Earthling here? We were able to… 'Obtain' him" The hologram then showed the image of a topless black-haired figure kneeling on the ground. His hands were tied up and his hair hid his face But Alice didn't have to see the face to know who that was…

"Poor thing, he seems to be in pain, can you see?" to emphasize what he just said Masquerade walked over to him and landed a kick right in the middle of Shun's stomach. Shun's body lurched at the impact and a grunt of pain escaped his lips.

Alice's eyes were wide in horror.

"Poor thing, went through a rough night." said Masquerade, smirking all the more as he pulled Shun's face up by his hair. Alice was devastated by the amount of bruises that covered the body of the one she loved. "No…" she whispered as her eyes were fixed on Shun's half-unconscious figure. His body was smeared with his own blood.

Shun opened his eyes, his face still scrunched in pain, but his expression softened as his eyes fell on Alice's hologram. "Alice…" he whispered. Tears rolled down her cheek as she heard the weak voice of the one she treasured. "Don't worry about me….just save yourself." He muttered, half a smile appearing on his face.

"AH now…That wasn't what I wanted you to say." Masquerade sniggered as he kicked Shun time and time again. Shun's body screwed form left to right at each impact, groaning in utter pain.

Alice could take no more. "Please STOP!" she shrieked.

Masquerade obliged and looked at Alice smugly…"So?" he asked her.

"If you think that this pain you are causing me will make Alice surrender then you are sadly mistaken." said Shun with a small and dry chuckle. "Listen to me… I do not care how much pain I have to go through…Because, if it is for Alice's sake then I will gladly take it… If it means that she can live happily for a second longer then I do not mind making the sacrifice. For Alice I will gladly endure even the flames of hell." He shouted.

Tears flowed down Alice's eyes like a stream of salty water as she listened to what Shun spoke.

"It is fascinating …The desperation that floods you when you are nearing your end is truly something else." said Masquerade delivering one last strong kick to Shun. Alice could have sworn that she heard a bone or two crack.

"Aw…look at that. The poor love-struck insect has passed out." The blonde then turned to Alice. "And your answer is?" he asked.

Alice's face was now bowed. She could see nothing because tears of vulnerability flooded her eyes. "Where do you wish for me to come?" she asked the blonde.

"Good girl… So you understand the circumstance…Come to Cuba."

"I need two days time." She answered, her face still not facing him. "I need to get the plane tickets and such."

Masquerade looked annoyed. "No can do. I will send you a helicopter in two hours…Board it…And just for reassurance." He delivered one more kick to Shun unconscious body.

The hologram disappeared. "You monster." shouted Alice, her fists were clenched. Her nails dug into her own skin until red blood pattered on the floor of her room.

"I am so sorry Shun…" she whispered as her knees gave away and she fell onto the floor. "So sorry…But don't worry, I will save you. I swear upon my own life."

She stood up shakily and went to her side drawer. She then took out a little micro-chip from within it. She looked at it, and then placed her hand on the Eutonia crystal on her neck.

"Brother…If I am to go down then I will take you with me…You dreadful traitor Masquerade Gehabich."

**Me- Oh who would have guessed that Masquerade was Alice's older brother…**

**Joe- Not me…great twist… Well in the original series they were the same person, so being siblings brings it real close. Great thinking.**

**Me- Thanks Joe. You seem to be the only one who appreciates me.**

**Dan- *eating cake* Yeah. Well, you can't blame me. What is there to appreciate?**

**Me- *looks hurt* See what I mean.**

**Runo- Don't worry Arisu. I will beat him up for you…**

**Me- Runo dear. I so totally love you for that offer…*hugs*. Anyways readers. Please do REVIEW.**

***watches Runo chase the scared Dan all over the room and smiles***


	8. Chapter 8

**Here is the next Chapter…Please enjoy guys. **

**Literally Out Of This World**

**crystal-mist**

**Chapter 8**

**Ready For A Suicide Mission **

The Helicopter arrived just as Masquerade said that it would and Alice boarded it quietly. It took off and gained height.

As it reached very high up it morphed into a spaceship and headed in the direction of a mother ship.

Inside the mother ship, a guard came and led Alice to Masquerade.

Alice continued without a word of protest.

A door opened and there he stood. "Welcome…little sister." He greeted with a smirk.

Alice's eyes shone bright with hatred. "You deceitful jerk."

"We'll save that for later Alice…I am glad to see that you have surrendered…So smart of you."

"Where is he?" she asked, her voice tinted with anger.

"Oh…you mean your little crush? Right this way." said the blonde commander as he opened a door or Alice. "I will give you some time alone with him. Take it as graciousness on my part. Enjoy."

Alice went in the room and gasped as her eyes fell on Shun's unconscious figure. She rushed towards him and knelt down beside him. His body was filled with cuts and bruises. Alice's eyes also fell on a whip laying on the ground; a whip that was possibly used to inflict pain on the one she loved.

She tenderly cupped his face in her hands as tears ran down her cheeks.

"I am so sorry." She muttered.

She gently brushed some hair out of his face. He coughed a little and then his eyes slowly fluttered open.

He smiled at Alice and muttered. "Even in my dreams you are so clear and vivid to me."

She stroked his cheek and whispered. "This is no dream Shun."

His honey coloured orbs widened. "No, then that means…You came back to…to."

She held her finger to his lips. "Say no more."

Tears rolled down her cheeks as she gazed at Shun's weak figure. She slowly pressed her lips to his and kissed him. She could taste his blood. Shun was kneeling down, his arms were tied up on either side and his body was aching. Yet, he was happy. He kissed back with all his passion.

She then parted. "I am so sorry Shun….Please take care of yourself…I love you."

"But Alice, what do you mean."

She touched his face. "This is goodbye." She said before standing up and leaving.

He was speechless. "Alice don't leave me…" he shouted; all in vain.

She reached where Masquerade was.

"Okay, so now that I have come…Let him go." She ordered.

"Alright little sis, you don't have to bite my head off."

"I wish that I could chop your head off." She responded. "But I knew that you would only send a hologram of yourself to face me… too ashamed are we?" she asked.

"I'll pretend that I did not hear that. I'll drop your boy-friend back in Japan…Happy?"

She did not answer…

"Please take a seat." Masquerade offered.

She knew very well what would happen when she did… Shun was dropped back in Japan; in his grand-father's house. Poor gramps was petrified when he saw Shun at the doorstep in such a bad condition. Shun was immediately rushed to a hospital.

Alice sat down on the chair and immediately a set of chains bound her so that she could not escape.

She closed her eyes, accepting her fate.

Over the next few weeks Alice was made guinea-pig to a number of weird experiments. Most of the time she was horribly shocked and at others she was suspended in liquids and she was unconscious. Her body was sore all over, the endless experiments were taking their toll on her.

Almost everyday they tried to pry the Eutonia crystal off of her neck. The crystal was very deeply embedded in her skin and it had tapped into her essential life processes and was entwined with her very life force.

Shun was slowly recovering, but not fast enough. He had taken a very bad emotional beating when Alice had left.

"Alice…where are you….Why did you leave me if you loved me?" he would mutter to himself, hoping that the Neptunian would somehow hear his calls.

Alice was back in Neptune by now. She was enclosed in a secluded location. She was next to unconscious. She was glad that she was back in Neptune.

In Neptune, she could send out telepathic messages.

"William….William can you hear me?" she concentrated her entire mind on this task.

"Alice?" she smiled slightly as she heard William's voice.

"I am back in Neptune….I am in the Apocalypse Knights' headquarters…I have been captured."

"What? No….."

"I am sorry….Commence Plan F…the final chance for our survival."

"Alice…you mean you….are going to…..to…self-destruct?"

"Hm…exactly… As soon as I am in contact with my brother I will activate the self-destruct sequence."

"But Alice….there should be another choice."

"No William….This is it for me. And I have come to accept it." She smiled it, "Besides, I have experienced all the emotions you told me of….Happiness, Joy, Contentment, uncertainty, wonder, and even a little bonus."

"What's that?" questioned William, suddenly surprised by Alice's happy voice.

"Love…." She answered. "I fell in love…And it was the most amazing feeling ever… This is goodbye William."

"Alice wait…" before he could complete she cut him off; but not before he took a little look at her memory.

"Shun Kazami? Well, he is our only chance." said William to himself as he made preparations and headed in the direction of the Earth.

William contacted Shun and told him of all Alice was planning. "No….no..no…no." Shun couldn't believe his ears.

"Well…you are the only one who can make her re-consider…Come with me to Neptune…Please, I beg of you."

Shun nodded.

William smiled. "Thank you…And as for your injuries I can help you recover by the time we reach Neptune."

Shun nodded and allowed himself to be carried into the space-craft.

"_Alice….You had better not die before I reach there…."_ thought Shun to himself as he put on some gear that William had asked him to.

"Okay…Judging from your injuries, you will be out cold for about 3 days. After that it is go time…Do you get me Shun?"

"Yes I do….I thank you for this opportunity to save the one I love William." said Shun bowing.

William made some minor adjustments and Shun's eyes became heavier until they were consumed by deep slumber.

"Alice….Please Wait for me." He thought desperately before loosing consciousness.

**End of Chapter 8… So how was this chapter? Is it just me, or are people starting to loose interest in this story? I wonder… It is probably because it is Sci-fi genre and there is next to no Sci-fi in this story….**

**I dunno. So please, to help me tell me what exactly is wrong with this story okay?**

**You know what I mean…Like some minor or major set-backs….I really need to know in order to improve this further.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thankyou for reading guys. I am really thankful… Before I begin to write I would like to say that I am under a lot of pressure and problems. What, with exams after exam, assignment after assignment and stories in progress and my internet connection and computer malfunctioning like crazy I can't seem to get any break…..**

**I am so sorry, if this chapter turned out lame…**

**And please read my Author's Note at the end of the story.**

**Literally Out Of This World**

**crystal-mist**

**Chapter 9**

**Infiltration**

Air bubbles escaped and floated to the surface. At time they stuck on the cool surface of the glass or at times they would just dissipate into nothingness. It was cold; it was freezing. The liquid was thick and mucky and it smelt horrible. But Alice Gehabich was forced to close her eyes and take all the excruciating pain without protest.

She opened her eyes a little. Her glittering eyes fell on the glass tank that she was imprisoned in. Wires were attached on various parts of her body as the scientists made studies and recorded each reading. She was suspended in a curious bluish fluid.

She wasn't made of stone, but each and every one of the people there treated her as an inferior animal that only contributed to their 'research'.

'_Masquerade, why won't you face me? If you did then we could have got everything over with.'_ She thought to herself desperately.

Suddenly there was a loud bleeping noise. Her eyes fluttered open in shock as she gazed at the flashing red lights and the loud siren. She also felt an immediate surge of shock emanating through her body. She would have screamed if only her mouth wasn't tied up.

Through the thick walls of her glass prison she could hear muffled voices.

"Intruder alert." cried one of the guards.

"It is spaceship 20456… It is approaching our HQ at illogical velocities."

"What is the meaning of this?" shouted Masquerade's hologram.

"By my calculations, this is probably a rescue mission." answered one of the scientists.

"Fire the missiles." commanded Masquerade, anger flooding his voice.

Hoards of missiles were fired at the approaching aircraft…But the spaceship evaded them all very skillfully. The monitors played the video again and again. Alice knew that flight pattern very well.

'_William, what do you think you are doing?' _she tried using telepathy but immediately another bolt of electricity passed through her body.

Before she knew what happened next, she passed out.

Shun sat in a seat, nervously. This certain ride was worse that any rollercoaster he had ever ridden on.

He held on to the handle desperately, trying to hold back the urge he felt to puke.

After the wild ride, the aircraft was brought to land in a kind-of cave. William briefed him through the plan.

William held a little rod in his hand. He popped in open, it was a sword.

"I believe you know how to use one of these?" asked William hopefully. Shun nodded and they started making their way into the well-protected building.

There were a variety of robots. Shun was glad of his ninja training. It really came in handy.

There was a ruckus of clanging as metal crashed against metal. Everything happened in lightning speed. Shun could feel blow after blow hit him, but he also struck out deadly blows.

He and William made their way through the hallway as fast as their opponents would let them.

It was tiring; Shun could feel that his left shoulder was disjointed. They took a quick break and William helped him relocate it. The Earthling scrunched his eyes as the sudden pain shot through his body in a flash of red.

"All good." said William in a self-satisfied tone. He then injected a strange substance into Shun and smiled as he explained. "That will make your reactions at least ten times faster and your recovering capacity phenomenal... You remember the stuff I gave you during your recovery? It will make you stronger…You will be faster and swifter than any Earthling would have dreamed."

Shun stood up and stretched a bit. "I am ready now." The both of them nodded at one another.

Very soon they reached another hallway. This one had dozens of killer machines and even some Neptunians who wielded weapons.

A long, tiring battle stretched on. From the corner of his eyes William noticed the only entrance closing itself. He immediately took hold of Shun by the collar and yanked him out of the door. Shun just managed to slide out of the small crack that was left.

William was smiling at him. "Go on without me. I will take care of everything here."

"But William-."

"I said go!" yelled William as the door completely closed and the only thing that was left was the sound of clanging metal.

Shun could find no other option so he continued running in the direction they were previously heading. As he was running he couldn't help but thinking.

That last scene; how cliché was that? A hoard of enemies attacking; one of the teammates sacrificing himself for the greater good; the teammate smiling and asking the other to take care of the 'job'. Way too old school, in too many movies and stories.

But Shun couldn't help but admit that it felt horrible when it actually happened in reality.

He shook his mind free of all thoughts as he came across some more opponents and defeated them as well…

At last he came to a door, a very sophisticated metallic one. He took out a device that William had given him and attached it to an open port. The machine configured the password and Shun was granted access.

He stormed into the room. A lot of people in white coats looked at him in horror. Shun's eyes fell on a large glass tank that was in the middle of the room. It had bluish liquid floating in it.

But….it was empty.

"Where is Alice?" he asked in a stern tone.

A woman stood up. She was Masquerade's deputy. "That is none of your business." She said as she wielded her gun and shot directly at Shun. He had no time to react. The bullet pierced him on the left side of his chest.

He held his side and blood immediately stained his hands. But instead of falling to the ground, he felt the pain diminish as it healed so quickly.

"Thank you William." He said positioning his sword in an attack stance.

"I will ask you again. Where is Alice Gehabich?"

"Bring it on then." said the deputy as she took the stance for attack as well…

**End of this chapter. So how was it?**

**IMPT AUTHOR NOTE: - To tell you the truth, I am a bit disappointed by the way it turned out…Hm.**

**Well, the major reason is that I am running out of ways to turn this story around. Honestly it is like my options are slowly fading into oblivion…**

**I have decided to end this story in the next chapter…. I may rewrite this story when I get too embarrassed. I hope that you can forgive me.**

**I know I know it is not a good excuse, but I dunno what to do.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Literally Out Of This World**

**crystal-mist**

**Chapter 10**

"I will ask you again. Where is Alice Gehabich?" asked Shun as he stood in an attack stance.

"Bring it on then." said the deputy as she took the stance for attack as well…

The scientists there slowly slipped away out of one of the exits. Truth be told, they were just scared of getting hurt. They did not care for the success or failure of Masquerade's plan, all they cared for was the amazing information that they were able to gather from studying Alice.

"Traitors…" muttered the deputy in rage as she continued battling with Shun.

"For a human you put up quite a fight."

"Is that a compliment?" questioned Shun in midst of all the sword clashing.

She smiled bitterly…"How were you able to cut down our forces so drastically with only just two soldiers."

"Back on Earth, we call that 'efficiency'." ridiculed Shun as the battle stretched on.

Meanwhile; Alice was taken to Masquerade's lair.

She smiled to herself and awaited confrontation with her dear brother. Finally, she could end it all.

The door opened and Alice was half-shoved in.

She noticed a huge leather chair in the middle of the room and sitting on it was Masquerade. He looked at her amused. "So sister, I hope your stay was to your liking." He sniggered.

She did not reply. She just sat down in a couch and waited for him to speak.

"Alice…Why is it that you resist. Why is it that so many people try to protect you? Why is it that people care so much for you?"

"What do you mean?"

Masquerade stood up and walked over to him.

"Ever since you contracted with that disease all mother and father ever cared about you. The whole world revolved around you…no one even spared a thought towards me…"

Alice's eyes widened. Was this the reason? Was 'lack of love' the reason that Masquerade turned against her?

"But…"

"Don't you dare deny it Alice dear…Even after you were revived; mom and Dad treated you more special? They always cared about you more…"

_Flashback_

_A little Alice and Masquerade were playing in the garden._

"_You can't catch me…" declared Masquerade as he ran amidst the flowers._

"_Oh yes I can." shouted the little orange-haired girl as she pursued her older brother._

_Alice tripped over some weed that was sticking out and fell face down on the ground._

_She started crying…Her parents rushed to her side… "Are you alright dear?" they asked._

"_My throat...it hurt." cried Alice and the Eutonia crystal was flashing a bit._

_Alice's father led her inside… _

"_What were you thinking?" Mrs, Gehabich half shouted to Masquerade._

"_But..I…."_

"_You know that your sister is unwell. Why do you lack common sense?"_

_End flashback._

"_They were always _ruthless towards me… I hate you."

Alice's eyes were still wide. "Is that what all this is about Masquerade? You felt neglected so you tried to make me suffer?" she took some steps towards him.

He looked at her severely; studying her every move.

Alice walked towards him and finally took him in a hug… "I am so sorry…It is all entirely my fault that you are like this now, big brother…Please forgive me."

A smirk played on his lips as he pressed a rectangular contraption on her back. He sneered "You are so gullible you know."

And immediately the 'thing' started shocking Alice…

"How could you use emotional blackmail?" she gasped as the pain took over her entire being. She crouched to the ground, trying to suppress the pain.

"You will pay." She wheezed as she took out a remote and subsequently a syringe, she injected herself with it's contents. The pain she felt disappeared..

She then looked straight at Masquerade.

"This is the end for the both of us dear brother…I really wish you wouldn't have turned sour like this." She raised her arm and immediately it turned into two spear, she closed her eyes and concentrated a whole lot to get the spears detached from her body. She then hurled it at her brother, He tried running but it impaled him to the wall behind him. One spear impaling either hand.

As she pressed the remote a hologram with the number fifteen appeared.

'Fifteen seconds.' counted the mechanical self destruct device.

Masquerade looked at her in shock; he did not expect that… His hands were shaking with rage, he tried to get away but the spear was too deeply embedded in his hand he couldn't pull away.

'Fourteen seconds.' It counted.

Right then the door flew open and it revealed Shun standing in the hallway.

'Thirteen.'

"Alice." He gasped in relief.

'Twelve.'

He realized that the self destruct sequence was activated, he ran to her. "Stop it." He commanded.

'Eleven.'

Alice was at ease; she knew that Masquerade couldn't run now. Even if he did he would be in range of the bomb. "I can't." she answered.

'Ten.'

"What are you doing here? You have meaninglessly given away your life." She stated.

'Nine.'

"I don't care. You shouldn't have done this." He answered. Masquerade was still trapped there. Once again, she had defeated her and he would be forced to watch others caring for her. He laughed ironically.

'Eight.'

Shun pulled Alice into his arms. "You idiot...Did you really think you could get rid of me so easily?" he breathed into her hair.

'Seven.'

Another figure emerged from the door; it was Masquerade's deputy.

"Run away while you still can." Masquerade instructed. She shook her head from side to side.

"No…not without you."

'Six.'

She proceeded towards him.

"Do you think it is alright to let her pass?" Shun asked Alice.

Alice was holding onto Shun desperately… "She cannot run no matter how she tries…We are all goners."

'Five.'

The deputy had her hands on the spear and was about to yank it out when Masquerade stopped her.

"No don't." he breathed, hopelessness flooding his voice.

'Four.'

"Why do you keep risking your life like this Shun?"

"Because I love you."

Tears fell down her cheeks.

The deputy smiled at Masquerade. "Well, I am going to disappear anyway so why not?" saying that she pressed her lips to her master's.

'Three.'

Masquerade's eyes widened as he felt the softness of her lips upon his. He smiled slightly as he kissed back. His hands hurt but now at least he knew that he was loved…

"I am glad that my brother finally found happiness in spite of everything." said Alice as she laced her fingers in Shun's.

'Two.'

"Why… Why did I condemn you to this fate?" she whispered as more tears stained her cheeks.

"You did not condemn me to anything my dear." He replied gently.

'One.'

"Alice I love you."

"I love you too Shun…"

'Zero.'

There was a big explosion as the test-tubes shattered and fire flooded the place burning all in its way.

Masquerade's deputy was holding him close as they disappeared into the depths of the flames.

Alice opened her eyes… And her brown eyes widened as she saw the green orb that was surrounding Shun and her. Shun still held her firmly. She tugged at his sleeve.

"Look." She instructed. Shun was surprised as well.

"Alice, it is the Eutonia crystal." He said, indicating the crystal that was shining in a very bright green.

After about half an hour the fire subsided a bit. And the shield around them dispersed.

The crystal on Alice's neck began vibrating painfully. She winced a bit.

As she looked at it she was just in time to see a crack ripping through it, in another split second it shattered into dust, leaning sparkles behind it.

The crystal disappeared.

"It's gone." She stated still in shock.

"You are relieved of your responsibility." Shun whispered soothingly.

Tears appeared in her eyes as she allowed herself be led out by Shun.

Once they reached outside Alice sank to her knees on the grass below.

"It is over…Everything has finally come to an end…Thank goodness." She gasped. She shed a few tears for her lolder brother who had perished now.

Shun sat down beside her as he looked at the one he loved joyously. Her hair and eyes were shining like always. He smiled at her. "So what next?"

"I would like to… have a new beginning."

"A new beginning? What do you mean?"

"I wish to go back to Earth."

"Earth?" he replied amusedly, he wasn't expecting that.

"Yes…Do you prefer otherwise?"

"Of course not… I hope I am a part of this 'future' you are planning."

She smiled. "I don't know. You acted so recklessly I do not know whether to leave you out." She joked.

"We will discuss that later then." He said, pulling her close. "Right now, I am in your present and there is no way you can avoid that."

She smiled at that. "I guess." She allowed herself to be pulled into a little kiss…

She smiled blissfully…Shun was definitely going to be a part of her future. She wouldn't leave him out of it for anything in the universe.

**The End**

**So how was it? **

**First: I would like to answer one question you guys will certainly come across.**

"**How the hell does such a lot happen in fifteen seconds?" Well the answer is simple actually. The 'seconds' in Neptune is different from that of Earth. Hee hee.**

**Oh yeah. *laughs***

**So thanks to all my reader, reviewers and to all those who favourited this story.**

**I especially thank you for all the encouraging words you supplied to me. They were so encouraging.**

**So hope you guys had liked this… and spread the love. ;)**

Until next time I wish you all the best.


End file.
